


Tea Party

by koraeyantotobatu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Multi, Psychopaths In Love, yeonbinkai love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koraeyantotobatu/pseuds/koraeyantotobatu
Summary: Keep it all bottled up inside they say, it'll be fun they say. But what happens when a person calmly pours it all out? Like a person watching his friends burn slowly with a smile on their face? A person like Kai...Except he didn't burn them up.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	Tea Party

Kai gently tightened his blue striped necktie and button his suit which matched his necktie well for it was also in a light shade of blue. Kai smiled at Tobin, his bunny plushy, and serve him and the other stuffed toys a cup of tea. "You look good with you cute little bow Mr. Tobin. I ain't even trying to kid you."

"Goguma, do you like your outfit? I picked that dress because I knew that it will suit you, and it did! You look great in that dress.", Kai complimented the lifeless stuffed animal beside him. 

"Molangie, I know that you hate any kind of tea so, I will give you this instead", he put the glass of milk in front of Molangie. He then took the plate of fresh baked cookies and serve each and everyone of them a piece. 

He likes spending his time with his plushies which he calls "bffs", but he often gets bored and tired of getting to response from them. After all, who would like a friend that you can't even interact with? But it's Kai's will, no one can't stop him from doing that.

His friends suddenly crossed his mind, "Should I invite them over? They might get jealous of my plushy bffs", he reached for his phone below the table and called all of his friends, Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyun and Beomgyu. 

But every call was an unsuccessful invitation. 

"Kai, I'm busy."  
"Sorry Kai I can't join you right now"  
"I'm in a middle of something, please not now."  
"The number you had dialed is out of coverage area. Please try your call later."  
"The receiver of the call is offline as of the moment. You will be directed to voicem-"

Kai gently placed his phone on the table and took in a deep breathe. He thinks that everybody is trying to ignore or avoid him. He felt unloved by his friends, his best friends.  
Tears went down his chin as he laughed, "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to."

But he thought of a way to successfully invite them to his little party, a "tea party". He smiled as he looked at the dolls and stuffed toys sitting on every chair around the small table Kai used.

Pretty soon he won't need those crusty musty ragged dolls.

He took his phone once again and texted all of his 4 friends a short but alarming message.  
"Come here or I'll use the gun."

With that, his smile widened and left him excited for what's going to happen next. 'Cause he knows already what's it gonna be. 

—  
"Kai... Don't do it please..."  
"I love you Kai."  
"Please don't leave us. Don't kill your self."  
"Kai..."

Fake, all of those words were fake. Lies, all of them are nothing but lies and deceit from their rotten hearts. And they won't be able to convince Kai that they were true. He hated fake and liars. 

"I'm glad you came to play!", he was happy to see his friends come over. But deep inside he knew, he knew that they never did actually cared for him. They will only care for him if he was a cold blooded corpse. Or will they? 

"Kai, I thought..."

His anger now flared up to the max but he chose to keep it bottled up inside. Let it burn inside they say, cause it'll fun they say  
.  
He doesn't have friends anymore. Friends makes time for each other, friends care trully for each other, friends loves each other. But his friends are quite the opposite, they never did such things for him.  
They did nothing but to suck up good things from him. And he is aware about everything. 

That's what made him do the next thing that happened. His eyes were wide and his face was slightly twitching, his smile never faltered, his hands were sweating, his heart was pounding so hard inside him as he did his plan successfully. 

Of course with enough acting skills he managed to capture them, one by one…

And now he can play with them all he wants.

—  
His four friends woke up inside a large white room filled with nothing but white things. White table, white chair, white tiles, white everything. Even their clothes were now white. A blinding light is placed in the middle part of the marbled ceiling above them, giving light on every corner of he entire room.

Kai entered the room while hopping with his hands behind him.

"Are you ready to spend time with me? As my playdate? Don't worry I am too! I'm so stoked to see you again, to spend time with you guys again. And now, nothing's gonna stop us anymore. We could play forever!", Kai clapped his hands and jumped for a bit. He frowned when he got no reactions or answers from his friends.

"Aren't you all glad? No more stupid jobs. No more annoying schoolworks. No more boring classes. No more loaded works. We would just play whole day long. Isn't that fun eh?", still no response.  
He sighed and heard Taehyun tsked.

"Right Taehyun, may we hear your opinion? I bet you're excited to know what's my plan eh?"

"Plan? What plan?", Beomgyu asked. He was tired of trying to break loose from the rope tying his feet and hands together.

"Oh I'm sorry I haven't told you yet. How silly of me!", Kai laughed a bit and resumed, "Since all of you are always busy, I figured I would make you all my playdates, as my tea party buddies. I will make you all my dolls, don't worry you will be invited to every party I'll make in the future also."

"Are you insane? Why would you do that to your friends?! You're crazy! Fucking lunatic!", Soobin yelled, a small whimper came out of his lips because of the rope that's giving him a hard time moving.

"Soobin... my dearest.", Kai went near him, leaned onto his ear and whispered, "So what if I'm crazy... all the best people are...", Kai laughed wickedly like a villain, well he kind of is.

Kai pulled out a large syringe and took the cap out. The other four were moving around like cut off tail of a lizard. Kai laughed at their reactions," Didn't know you guys are afraid of shots."

"Don't worry. It's just Pentazocine. I won't poison you guys. That'll be cruel, won't it?", loud screams echoed inside the room as he injected the anesthesia to each of his so called friends.

The anesthesia knocked all of the 4 out, giving Kai a chance to finally turn them into his own dolls.  
He laid all of them on their stomach and opened them up, cutting their backs with his scalpel, following the trail of their spine. Blood gushed out of the large wound he made. He felt satisfied, for once he was the one in control.

"I'm going to take everything out. Is that okay my lovely hyungs? I'm sure cotton is better than bones and organs, I want you all to be more... huggable. Is that even a word?", he made sure everything was perfect, he did not want to ruin his soon to be masterpieces with a mistake. Mistakes should be thrown out, and that is why he carefully took every single bone and organ there is inside of them.

Kai held onto his friends' hearts and licked all of them one by one. "Delicious.", Kai squealed as he gently placed their hearts on different wooden boxes, with their names engraved at the bottom of it.  
And finally, he could stuff them in with cotton and pieces of terrycloth. After he was done, he carefully stitched them back up and sat them up to observe if there's a single flaw.

"Nothing. You guys are perfect! But I feel like I missed something...", he paused for a bit and it dawned on him, "Ah yes! Wax! Sorry my bad."

He heated up the wax and placed it in a bowl after it was melted, good enough to use.  
Adipocere, a wax to preserve corpse. The wax touched the freshly emptied bodies, if they were still alive they might be shouting in pain because of the burning wax.

"You should all be dry in a day or two.", he left the room and went straight to the bathtub, filled with cold water and small bubbles from the bathbomb.

—  
With a finishing touch of Soobin's lipstick, Kai decided to start the tea party. He couldn't stop himself from staring at Soobin, his crush since their childhood, a crush that he is willing to die for just to get him.

But everything was ruined when Soobin fell for Yeonjun and Yeonjun liked him back in highschool. Kai always showed his support towards the two of his friends but deep inside he wanted to take what was his from the start.

Kai placed Soobin beside him and pulled his necktie, making Soobin unintentionally fall over Kai. Their lips met for the first time, Kai couldn't explain what he was feeling. There were butterflies flying inside his belly, the creepy kinds.

Who would even kiss a corpse?

Maybe it was because of the unending love Kai has for Soobin. Sickening really.  
"Yeonjun, your boyfriend tastes amazing. No wonder you love to kiss all the time.", Kai chuckled a bit and pushed Soobin up and fixed himself.

"Okay guys. Welcome to my tea party. Meet my hyungs Beomgyu, Taehyun, Yeonjun and my baby Soobin.", he snaked his hands around Soobin's waist and leaned his head on his shoulders.

And that's the tea party led by Kai, the innocent looking psycho, with his stuffed friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by melanie martinez' songs  
> -pity party  
> -mad hatter
> 
> sorry if this is kinda short hehe


End file.
